Chained to You
by Soraku
Summary: What would happen if Duo got a new toy... and Hiiro and Relena were stuck together for an entire week? PLZ R&R ~ NOTE: WILL NOT BE LEMON. ~ *CH.3 UP ALREADY!!*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I'd be a LOT richer if I did... ^.- "Chained to You" is a song by Savage Garden (on their Affirmation CD, if you want to listen to it ^.^), and the plot is mine! Mwahahaha! ^.^

Chained to You

The Prologue

The feel of her skin under his hand, the touch of her lips made him feel like he was on fire. The way his fingers danced over her back made her shiver. The feeling when he kissed her, when his lips came crashing down over hers...

- - -

_ We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore_

_I feel the magic building all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've gotta be chained to you_

_And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
That I think about you all the time  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because_

_I feel the magic all around you  
It's brining me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
I feel the magic building all around you_

_I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you_

_And I think about it all the time  
And I think about it all the time  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
I can't take anymore because_

_I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you_

_I feel the magic building all around you_

_I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you_

_Tell me it's madness  
I barely know you_

- - -

Hiiro woke up panting and sweating. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and got out of bed. Going into the bathroom he splashed his face with cold water and checked the clock. 2:07 in the morning. He opened the door to his balcony and stood out, letting the cool night air whip around him. It was actually nice being on the top floor of his building, he got a nice view of the city. The lights kept flashing, cars making barely audible noises 11 stories below.   
"Relena," he said aloud, halfway growling her name. Why did his dreams have to be so realistic? Shaking his head, he headed back inside and closed the door. He mentally smacked himself.   
'You'll only ruin her life if you admit how you feel, Yuy.' Damn his logical side. It never let him enjoy anything. He shook it off and fell back into bed, hoping that this time his dreams wouldn't be so... he shivered... VIVID.

- - - 

The elevator took him slowly up to level 3. Apartment 362, Duo's place. It was only a few blocks from his own apartment building, so he could walk there easily. He wondered who'd be there this morning.  
"Hey there! Mornin' sleepy head!" Duo cried as Hiiro walked in the door that seemed to be perpetually unlocked.  
"Hi, Hiiro!" Quatre said cheerfully. His apartment was up one floor. Trowa nodded, and Wufei gave a slight grunt in greeting between mouthfuls of cereal. Hilde came out of the bedroom that she and Duo shared, brushing her soaking-wet hair.   
"Where's Dorothy?" Hiiro asked Quatre.  
"Shopping with Catherine," the blonde replied.  
"And Sally?" This question was directed toward Wufei.  
"Taking care of Rina; we couldn't find a babysitter. My turn's this afternoon." Ever since Wufei had become a father he had been slightly more talkative and open... but Hiiro still couldn't see him as being a dad. Wufei acted so... so... _parental_ now.  
"And where's..." Hiiro began, hoping she was shopping too, but then she walked out of the kitchen with plates.  
"Breakfast!" Relena said cheerfully. Hiiro made a mental note of how she looked, so different from her usual work attire. He only got to see her this way in the summer. He thanked God it was June. Her light blue tank top was low-cut enough to suggest the woman that she had matured into, but not slutty. And those cut-offs... he resisted the urge to whistle. She could've just worn a bathing suit and got it over with. Speaking of bathing suits... he thanked God for June again.  
"Grab a seat, Hiiro!" Duo said cheerfully, sitting down and pulling Hilde onto his lap. She giggled as he smothered her face and neck with kisses. Wufei gave an exaggerated sigh.  
"Children..." he muttered. Hiiro sat down next to Relena and reached for a slice of toast.  
"Oh! Almost forgot!" Duo cried, springing up and almost dropping Hilde to the floor.  
"What?" Trowa asked Hilde, who took Duo's chair.  
"Oh, it's his newest toy," she said. "He found them at some store downtown. Where, beats me. They're pretty cool though." Duo raced back into the room, holding something metallic. Hiiro raised an eyebrow.  
"Check it ooouuuttt!!" Duo exclaimed excitedly.  
"Uh, they're handcuffs," Wufei stated.  
"Not _just_ handcuffs! Check it out! They're **timed**!" Duo said, showing them around the table. Sure enough, there was a small panel on the cuffs that controlled how long they'd stay locked.  
"Too easy to break," Hiiro said simply.  
"Oh yea? Let's see ya try then, Hii-man," Duo said. Snapping the cuffs on Hiiro's wrists, he set the timer for 2 minutes.  
"You don't have to set it for more than 10 seconds, Duo," Hiiro said haughtily.  
"Yea, We'll see," Duo said back, smirking. Hiiro got to work. He tried all his tricks, tried to rework the panel, tried to jimmy the lock system.  
"Damn," he murmured after awhile. "These things were made to last..."  
"HA!" Duo cried triumphantly as the timer beeped and the locks clicked open. "Told ya! Even the legendary Hiiro Yuy can't break out of these!" Duo scooped up his precious handcuffs.  
"And what exactly do you *do* with these handcuffs that nobody can break, Duo?" Relena asked, looking innocent but with a very suggestive hint in her voice. Quatre blushed slightly, while Hilde turned beet-red. Hiiro was surprised at Relena's sudden boldness but said nothing.  
"Ah, heheheh, well, they're nice to have ya know!" Duo said, laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
"Put those away now, Duo," Hilde said once she had stopped blushing so fiercely.  
"Aaww..." Duo said, but trudged back to their room to put his toy away. "I was gonna lock up Lena and Hiiro," he said as he went, with a devilish grin. Relena blushed and Hiiro suddenly had a flashback to his dream. He shook his head vigorously to try and remove the thought from his head.  
"That boy..." Hilde muttered. Smiling, she offered a plate. "More toast, anyone?"

- - -

"Why are we going _back_ to Duo's?" Hiiro asked Quatre. They had spent the day wandering around downtown, trying to track down Dorothy and Catherine, who ended up being back at Trowa and Cathy's apartment. Though Hiiro defiantly had better things to do with his days, he did enjoy spending them with his friends. Especially in the summer when they could all take time off and just do _nothing._  
"Because he's offering us free dinner," Trowa reasoned. "I'll take it."  
"True, and Hilde's a really great cook," Quatre added. "Too bad Wufei's on daddy-duty. He's missing a good meal." They walked back down the hall to the familiar apartment, where Hilde was blasting some kind of music while she stirred the spaghetti.  
"Mmmmm, smells good Hilde!" Quatre said as they walked in the door.  
"Just in time! It's literally time to eat!" she replied, heaping platefuls with the pasta, meat sauce, and meatballs. Trowa licked his lips.   
"Maybe I could take Wufei's portion too," he muttered with a grin.  
They sat down eagerly while Hilde called Duo. Relena came rushing in the door, apologizing and telling Hilde about that **amazing** pair of boots she just had to buy. Relena took the seat next to Hiiro again.  
"So Hiiro, what's new?" she asked. He remained silent and Duo came rushing into the room. "Hello? Girl asking what's up over here?" Relena continued. He looked at her, but decided that not talking was the best way to avoid her.   
"What's up, Hiiro?" Duo asked, "you could answer her..." Hiiro grunted. "Uh-oh!" Duo exclaimed. "He reverts to the old Hiiro Yuy! Well, you always were that way around Lena I guess..." Then the food was served. Duo kept stopping himself from laughing about something. Finally, Hiiro spoke up.  
"What, Duo?" he asked.  
"Nothing!" Duo said, holding his hands up. "Anybody want something more to drink?" He stood up and walked to the fridge, behind Hiiro and Relena. It all happened in a split second. Hiiro reached for more spaghetti and Relena reached for her glass of water.  
***CLICK***  
Duo's cuffs landed on their wrists, her left and his right, and beeped, telling the world that they were set for some unknown amount of time.  
"DUO!" Hiiro roared, jumping up. Relena was dragged along by her wrist. "What did you just do??" Duo was too busy laughing to hear him. Hiiro stormed over and caught his friend by the braid. "I asked what you did!" he exclaimed.  
"Ooooowwww!!! Hii-man! That hurts!" Duo complained, wincing. "Besides, there's nothing I can do now!" Hiiro let go of the braid and Duo rubbed his scalp tenderly. "I just wanted to see how you two'd get along if you were stuck together for a week, that's all."  
"WHAAAAT???" Relena and Hiiro cried together. Relena raised her wrist. Sure enough, the timer was set for 167 hours and 58 minutes. That was a week, all right.

- - -

"Bye! Have a fun week!" Duo cried down the hall as they left. Hiiro grumbled something about Duo's death and Relena thought about how she couldn't put her coat on all the way. They rode the elevator down in silence. When they reached the bottom, they left the building. She turned left and he turned right. She almost immediately fell over and looked up at him. He sighed and pulled her up. This was going to be a LONG week.

-------------


	2. The First Day

Reviews already!! Domo arigatou!! Thanks to apol, Mint, Nim, anime-empress, Liquid Mercury (was the laughing thing good or bad? o.O), Grrl N, beth, Blue diamond, kay, sayinjinj7, Winnie, Vixen (of course), Chris, Rose Potter, and Pink Sakura!! ^.^

The First Day

"Where do you think you're going?" Relena asked abruptly.  
"Home," Hiiro replied.  
"_Your_ apartment? I don't think so!" Relena said forcefully. Hiiro could have been mistaken, but he thought he saw her blush.  
"Why not?" he asked, purposely to tease her. She looked around.  
"Because! I... I have speeches to study for and work to do and..."  
"And you think you're going to give speeches with me latched onto your wrist? I think you'd better cancel all public appearances this week," Hiiro reminded her. She stammered for another moment, then relaxed a little.  
"That still doesn't mean we're going to your place," she said. Hiiro sighed.  
"Fine," he said. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and fished out a quarter. "Call it. You win, we go to your apartment, I win we go to mine. Then we alternate from there." He flipped the coin up.  
"Tails," she said. It landed. Heads up.  
"Sorry 'Lena'," Hiiro said, using the nickname he had never used before. "Guess we're going to my place. C'mon now!" He walked away, practically dragging her down the sidewalk. She mumbled all the way there.

- - -

"So it's Saturday," he said when they were in his apartment. He sat on the couch and she was forced to sit as well. "That means tomorrow is your apartment, then mine, and so forth."  
"Fine," Relena said. She yawned. "I'm tired," she added. The thought struck them at the same time.  
"How are we going to..." he said, then trailed off into thought. She looked at the ground and this time he was sure he saw her blushing.  
"I'll sleep on the couch," she said.  
"And that leaves me with...?" he continued her sentence.  
"The floor," she finished.  
"Huh? In my own apartment, I have to sleep on the floor? Why not you? I'll take the couch and you sleep on the floor!" he complained.  
"Honestly Hiiro, you've never heard of chivalry? Being a gentleman? Letting a lady sleep on the floor is _not_ the way to go," she chided him. He sighed again.  
"F-I-N-E," he said at last. Why did he have to give so much up anyway?  
"Tomorrow we have to go to my apartment during the day," she continued.  
"Why?" Hiiro interrupted.  
"I'm gonna need changes of clothes!" she exclaimed, then flushed immediately. "Uh, Hiiro? How exactly do we get shirts on and off anyway?" He started to answer, then stopped. How were they supposed to do that?  
"I guess we cut them off," he replied at last.  
"WHAT??!" she shrieked. He swore he was deaf in one ear now. "Ruin my shirts??? Because of Duo's stupid prank?!?"  
"Yea," he said nonchalantly. Not like he cared, he could always buy more t-shirts. Women and their fashion... hah. She tried to regain her composure.  
"Then we have to go shopping, too." He groaned.  
"Not shopping! Why?"  
"I'm going to need replacement shirts! And we're going to have to work out a system where we can change..." she cleared her throat and looked at the floor again, "_somewhat_ in private." For the first time in his life he felt like he was going to blush in front of her.  
"Fine. Let's call it a day then," he said at last. While getting comfortable on the couch required some time, she fell asleep finally, arm dangling off the side and he was somewhat cozy on the floor. Good thing he insisted on lots of blankets for cushioning. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was her face, childlike in sleep. Then he was swept away to dreams.

- - -

"Unh," he groaned. Something was tugging at his arm. He rolled over; at least, he tried to.  
"Get up!" a feminine voice said. He opened his eyes as much as he could. A fuzzy blonde figure stood over him. "Come on!" it said again.  
"Uh, Relena?" he asked sleepily. Then it came back to him. He was attached to her wrist. Duo's handcuffs. For a week. He closed his eyes again; he didn't want to deal with this now.  
"I said get up!" Relena cried, tugging at his arm again.  
"Ugh... what time is it?" he asked, not opening his eyes.  
"Seven o'clock," she replied.  
"Huh? You're waking me up at seven? Lemme sleep until eight at least," he complained. She sighed and put her free hand on her hip.  
"I see why you show up at Duo's later than the rest of us," she said. "I always figured it was because you had some 'secret thing' to do beforehand." He groaned again and she smiled. "Well, well, the real side of Hiiro Yuy! Never pegged you for one to sleep in."  
"Only on weekends," he murmured, angry that she knew now. He kept a mental count of just _how_ painful Duo's suffering would be for this.  
"I've been waiting for an hour already, so GET UP," she said, using what was probably all of her strength to pull him slightly out of his makeshift bed. He yawned and stood up reluctantly.  
"Fine, but I get to sleep in tomorrow," he said. What was he doing? Revealing himself to her now? He made another mental note not to showcase any more of his personal habits this week.  
"What's for breakfast?" she asked.  
"Whatever you make," he replied. They walked into the kitchen (rather she led and he followed) and he sat down in a chair.  
"Excuse me? What _I_ make?" she repeated.   
"Yea," he said simply, looking up at her. She rolled her eyes.  
"It's your place, you help cook."  
"You're staying here, you're the woman, you cook." She raised an eyebrow.  
"Now you're starting to sound like Wufei," she said, walking to the stove. He got up and followed; hey, what choice did he have? Surprisingly enough, he found that she was a decent cook. Even more surprising, he found that he actually learned how to make scrambled eggs from her.  
'Sure beats running to Duo's for breakfast,' he thought as they ate. He was trying in vain to eat using his left hand, and it was difficult. "Good food," he said somewhat roughly.  
"Why thank you," she said sweetly. "I guess that means that we can go directly to my apartment then, huh?" He nearly choked.  
"Ugh... you have to bring that up while I'm eating," he grumbled. She smirked.  
"Course. Your car is available, I assume," she began, then trailed off into thought.  
"Yea, like I can drive well one handed, much less left handed. And you can't drive because I couldn't sit anywhere. Now what?" he questioned. How many times did he need to remind her that she was handcuffed to him?  
"Well..."  
"Yea?"  
"We could always..."  
"Yes?"  
"Or we could..."  
"WHAT?"  
"Walk."  
"Huh?? Your apartment's pretty far for that! And people will look."  
"Well, we could take a cab," she suggested at last. He sighed. At least that was better than walking where _everyone_ could see.  
"Fine. Cab it is."

- - -

"474 Marsten, please," Relena said as they got inside the car.   
"I thought it was an apartment," Hiiro said as they entered the cab (with only minor difficulty).  
"So it's more of a townhouse. Problem?" He remained silent.  
"Thanks lady," the driver said, turning to face them and giving Relena a somewhat toothless smile. His gaze wandered to the cuffs on their wrists. "Uh, iffya don't mind me askin, whas wit the cuffs?"  
"Oh, um..." Relena stuttered a moment, hoping the driver would have some kind of tact and just take them to her place without further question. To her dismay, he stared at her, waiting for an answer. Hiiro didn't look like he was going to be helpful, so she took a deep breath. "Oh, it's just a little... toy..." she said coyly, winking and giggling. She slid her hand over Hiiro's leg. Too bad she was looking at the driver, she missed the look on Hiiro's face. That, and possibly the first time he really _did_ blush in her presence. The driver grinned again.  
"Oh yea, I gets ya. Allrighty then, lez go!" He turned around and finally began to drive. Relena faced the window for the entire trip, too mortified to look at Hiiro.  
'Why'd you have to do that, Lena?' she berated herself. 'You couldn't have just told him it was none of his business. Still..." she snuck a quick glance at Hiiro, whose face remained impassive as usual, 'it was kinda fun.' The rest of the trip was uneventful thankfully, except the driver telling them to 'have fun' when Relena paid him.  
"Well then."  
"Yea... shall we?" she asked with a slight smile. It was all she could muster.  
"Sure." They entered the building and went up to her apartment.  
'Damn,' she cursed to herself when they got there. She hadn't planned on anyone being over, much less Hiiro Yuy. Her place was a mess! But what could she do now? 'Oh Hiiro, could you please wait outside while I tidy up a little?' Ha. She sighed. "Well?" his voice startled her out of her thoughts.  
"Pardon?"  
"Are we going in?" he asked, pointing to the unlocked door. "You're just standing there." She sighed again.  
"Yea, sorry." She opened the door extremely reluctantly and breathed a little easier when she realized that her front room wasn't _that_ bad... They walked in and stood there.  
"Relena?" he asked again after a few minutes. "What did we come here for? And why aren't we doing it?" She mentally groaned. This was not the first time she wanted to show Hiiro Yuy her bedroom, but that's where they had to go if she wanted to get clothes for the rest of the week.   
"This way," she mumbled, leading him down the hall. She opened the door and let out a small groan. Her room was messier than she thought it had been when she last left it! She gave a quick glance at Hiiro, who was calmly eyeing the mess on the floor before him. Clothes strewn about. Stuffed animals littered the bed that wasn't made. Sleeves of sweaters hung out of drawers and the closet had seemingly no purpose. Shoes were scattered without pairs. She grimaced. He actually began to laugh.  
"Who would've pegged it?" he asked. "Relena Darlian! With a room that looks like _this!"_ he laughed again. Despite how cute he looked and sounded, Relena took offense.  
"Oh yea? And I'm sure your room's just something out of Martha Stewart Living!" she retorted. "Picture perfect? Huh?" He stopped laughing and took deep breaths.  
"Actually, my room's very neat. I'll prove it to you once we get back to my place again," he stated haughtily.  
"Great!" she said, picking up a shirt. "If you're the master of organization, you won't mind helping me clean this place up then." With that, she threw the shirt at him and began clearing a path through the strewn clothing to her bed. Caught off guard, the shirt hit Hiiro in the head. Before it slipped off, he caught her scent and inhaled deeply. God, that was torture. He ripped the shirt off of himself and followed her through.

- - -

An hour. Another. And again. Would you believe a fourth? Four hours later and they still weren't done.  
"How much more do we have to organize?" she whined.  
"You wanted organization, I'm helping," he reminded her. "There's still stuff on the floor." She huffed.  
"Fine. Stick this in the drawer over there," she said, flinging a skirt at him. She pointed in the general direction of a chest of drawers near her bed.  
'Great,' he thought. 'Which drawer?' He opened the one he thought she had pointed to. Socks. The next drawer down, pants. He sighed and moved to the next one.  
***Gulp.***  
Full of her underwear.  
Try as he might, he couldn't tear his eyes away. 'HENTAI!' his brain screamed at him. Using all his willpower, he forced his hand to slam the drawer, causing Relena to jump.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Nothing," he lied. "Drawer wouldn't close and I had to shut it hard." She gave him a suspicious look, but dismissed it.  
"Are you going to put that away or not?" she asked, taking the skirt from him and putting it in the bottom drawer. He sighed mentally and moved to pick up another item from the floor. On his way, his foot caught a discarded dress. He tried to steady himself, but his other foot slipped and tripped her. It happened somewhat in slow-motion, but the next thing he knew he was laying on top of her on her bed. Her hair fanned out around her head and the dusky light playing off it like spun gold. Her eyes looked at him in surprise for a moment, then seemed to search for something in a millisecond.  
"Hiiro!" she screamed the next second, scrambling to get up.  
'Damn, that was cool,' he thought.  
"Sorry," he muttered. 'Liar. You aren't sorry at all, Yuy!' his brain taunted him. 'Shut it,' he thought back. She tried to remain calm, though her heart was racing. "Okay. Let's eat something, then tidy up some more. I don't think we'll get shopping done today, that can happen tomorrow."  
"Fine." They walked out of the room carefully, trying not to trip again, but both wanting to.

-------------


	3. Friendly?

HAHA! To all you who thought I was dead or just dropped off the face of the planet: I'm NOT! ^.^ I was just... well, let's say I was creatively impaired. Sorry this chapter is so short, the next ones will be longer. I just have to find a way to get to the good stuff that I already have planned! ^.- Ja ne!

Thanks to all who reviewed!! Domo arigatou!! apol, Mint, Nim, anime-empress, Liquid Mercury, Grrl N, beth, Blue diamond, kay, sayinjinj7, Winnie, Vixen, Chris, Rose Potter, Pink Sakura, Ironic Paradise, kAY, MaraLaeh Lynn, Wing, FinalFantasyFreak, and Dragonprincess!! Also thanks to everyone who has sent me emails! ^.^

A/N: no, this will **NOT** be a lemon (I don't write that kind, arigatou)!

Friendly?

'Ugh,' he thought. 'Her apartment's so... bright!' The sun's rays streaming through one of the windows had awoken him that morning and, try as he might, he couldn't get back to sleep. So he sat there again and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful... There was that certain youthful quality about her in sleep that matured quickly into her adult attitude when she was awake. He reveled in the fact that he would be one of the very few men to see her like this, even if it wasn't of her own wishing. Sighing, he thought about what it would be like to see her sleeping like this every night...  
'Dammit, Yuy!' His brain had caught up with him again. 'You know you're no good for her. It's bad enough she has your influence as a friend, much less being _this_ attached to her for this long. Forget it.' Hiiro decided that having a brain was no longer a good thing. Maybe Duo did have the best idea... Now his arm was cramping from holding it still so long. Great. Trying to move very slightly so to relieve his aching arm, Hiiro slowly lifted his wrist. She stirred slightly. He tensed.  
"Hnmm?" she muttered, still more asleep that back in the real world. "Sshhhh..." Hiiro said, unsure of how to get her back to sleep. He knelt and stood up slightly to check the time. It was still pretty early.  
"Hmmmm..." she murmured as she turned slightly and fell back asleep. He sighed and relaxed. He was scared to sit down again, that he might wake her. So he stayed standing, stooped over so that her arm wasn't stretched.  
'Close one,' his brain said.  
"You said it," he muttered inaudibly.  
"Hiiro." He turned to look at her, but her eyes were still closed tight. Was she talking to him?  
"Hiiro..." He stared at her. She didn't move.  
"Hiirooo..." she said, squirming a little.  
***Gulp***  
"Oooohhh... Hiiroooo..." She had a tiny smile on her face now.  
OH MY GOD.  
He fell over.  
She woke up.  
"What?? What?!" she exclaimed, sitting up on the couch.   
"Er, um..." Hiiro said, looking away and trying to stop blushing.   
"Hiiro? What happened?" she asked, face slightly flushed.  
"You, uh, were talking in your sleep..." he finally said, turning only slightly to look at her. Her eyes widened.  
'Oh, shit!' she thought.  
"Uh, what about?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant.  
"Something about..." Hiiro thought quick, "Shopping. You were talking about shopping." She sighed.  
'Too close for comfort, Lena!' she scolded herself.  
"Um... breakfast?" he said quickly.  
"Sure!" she agreed, huge false smile plastered on her face. 'Never do that again!' she berated her mind again.

- - -

After a quick and rather quiet breakfast, they had decided to go shopping. 

"WHAT?" he squeaked. She couldn't help but laugh; she had certainly never seen him look that surprised! She calmed herself a little. They stood outside Victoria's Secret.  
"Okay, so I'm just kidding," she said, still laughing a little. His body visually relaxed as he let out a major sigh.  
"Not funny," he said with a slight menacing tone. She grinned. It was quite amusing to see Hiiro Yuy shaken.

- - -

"How much do you need to buy? They all look the same to me..." he complained. She was purchasing tube tops, seemingly the only thing she could put on without ripping or cutting.  
"But they're not! This one is Guess, this one is not. Do you know what that means?"  
"That one's ridiculously more expensive than the other for the same amount of cloth?"  
"NO!" She sighed. 'Men.' He sighed.  
'Women.'

- - -

"Relena," he said with as much patience as he could muster. "I don't mean to be intrusive, but weren't we here to shop?"  
"Yes!" she said cheerfully, choosing not to notice the look of strained patience on his face. "Isn't that what we're doing?"  
"No, that's what _you're_ doing. I haven't purchased a single item of clothing since we got here." He looked pointedly at her five shopping bags.  
"Oh!" She blushed. "Well, this should be great fun! I can help pick things for you!" He groaned, realizing his mistake too late. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, pulling him off.  
'Why me?'

- - -

Two and a half hours later, Hiiro Yuy had met his match.  
"I'm never going shopping again," he pledged. She laughed and got him to smile. 'She's so cute when she's laughing... No! Stop... damn brain.'  
"Why? Because I made you carry everything?"  
"Not everything. You're still walking, aren't you?" he joked. Her eyes shone.  
"Why Hiiro Yuy, I believe you just made a joke. Hanging around Duo too much? And here, I'll carry the bags then!" She tried to take them from him, almost dropping several of them in the process. He sighed but smiled again as an idea came to him.  
'It was just a joke, so she won't take it seriously,' he reasoned with himself. And with that, he swept her off the ground, shopping bags and all, and sped off toward his home.

- - -

What a night. After meticulously packing a bag that could be carried back and forth from their places, a rather sloppy dinner, and figuring out how to use the restroom without nosebleeds, she was exhausted.  
"Can we... sleep now?" she asked groggily.  
"You can, but my favorite program is on," he said, staring at the TV. Curious, she looked over.  
"Cartoons?" He grinned.   
"What would you expect? You said yourself I hang around with Duo too much." She returned his smile. He hit the button to turn off the TV and they retreated to the couch. As she laid down, he turned off the light. She pulled a cover over herself and snuggled in.  
"Re.. Relena?" she heard softly.  
"Yea?"  
"Um... night." Her eyes widened, then she smiled.  
"Good night, Hiiro."

- - -

'Oye vey...' she thought. "Hiiro?"  
"Yea?"  
"Do we _have_ to go to Duo's house for dinner? Why can't we stay here?" She was uneasy at the thought of being laughed at by everyone else. Hiiro smiled. He had been doing more and more of that, lately...  
"You know as well as I do that Duo's only invited us over so that he can laugh at us. Maybe we'll be fortunate and Hilde will find a way to shut him up." Relena laughed.  
"I guess so. I'm just kind of... well..." she groped for the word.  
"Embarrassed?" he supplied. "Don't show it. That just what Duo wants you to be." She laughed and tried her best to put on a serious face.  
"Okay, I'll act like the Perfect Soldier tonight, then," she said jokingly. Hiiro's face lit up.  
"Of course!"  
"Huh?"  
"That's just what they won't expect!"  
"What?"  
"It's perfect!"  
"_What?"_ He smiled broadly.  
"When we go, I'll act like you and you act like me. We'll put on a show!" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I would've never pegged you as an actor, Hiiro..." she said, but grinned. "But it sounds like fun! Just so long as I don't crack halfway through and _smile_ or something, since you'd NEVER do that..." She giggled at his expression. "You won't crack into a smile, I'll train you in the ways of emotionless expressions..." he began, and two opposites began plotting.

- - -

*Ding-dong!*  
"Duo! Get the door!"  
"I'm busy!"  
"Well, un-busy yourself and get the door!"  
"Why can't you do it?"  
"I'm cooking!!"  
*Grumblegrumble*  
"Hi!" Duo said cheerfully as he opened the door. "You're the last ones here! Slowpokes," he added with a wink.  
"Yea, well we were really busy and we had to go shopping for something to wear tonight..." Hiiro babbled as he bustled in the door, practically dragging Relena after him. Duo looked confused.  
"Uh, okay. Hey Lena! How are ya?" he asked, giving her a trademark Maxwell-smile.  
"Hn," she replied with a slight nod, her expression blank. Duo looked very confused.  
"Um... yea. So come on in, food's almost ready!" They entered the kitchen, greeting everyone who was seated there. Hiiro promptly began spewing information about where they had gone and why and when while Relena nodded at Trowa and kept quiet. Duo kept looking back and forth from them until he finally snapped.  
"Okay, what's the deal?" he demanded.  
"What deal?" Hiiro asked innocently.  
"Whaddya mean, 'what deal'? You're blabbing like... like ME and Lena's sitting there, almost as quiet as Trowa! What'd you do to her?"  
"I don't know what you mean, Duo," Hiiro said, still acting innocent. Trowa smiled.  
"Whoa! Now Trowa's smiling! What gives?" Duo asked, thoroughly bewildered. Trowa laughed, then Quatre. Soon, even Wufei was snickering.  
"Okay, I give," Relena said at last. "I think we accomplished our 'mission', Hiiro."  
"Mission? Huh? What's going on? Hilde, I don't understand..." Duo whined.  
"We were trying to confuse you, Duo, and it seems it worked," Hiiro explained.  
"You do marvelous impersonations of one another," Quatre praised.  
"Yea, you must have picked up on a lot of Relena's habits these past 5 days, Yuy," Wufei stated. By now, Duo had recovered.  
"Oooh, getting a little friendly, Hiiro?" he asked with a wink. Hiiro blushed slightly. "Ah! Hiiro's blushing! Stop the presses!" Duo cried.  
'Damn... I guess time with a woman will do this to you... no, maybe just time with Relena...' Hiiro thought.  
"Duo," he growled menacingly.  
"Eep. Um... yes?" Hiiro's eyes flashed and he reached for where he usually kept his gun.  
"This time you've gone too far..." he began. Duo got ready to run for the door. Hiiro continued. "Stop hogging the pasta!" Laughter rang through the house as Duo turned beet red, then let out a huge sigh of relief.  
"They are getting to know each other better..." Quatre whispered to Trowa during the laughing.  
"Yea... it looks like Duo's plan might work after all."  
"I bet you'll be in love with Lena by the end of this week!" Duo said jokingly. A hush fell on the room as the two friends faced each other. "Fifty bucks says you love the girl on your wrist by the time those cuffs come off. Quatre can judge since he's the empath and that way you can't hide it." Hiiro swallowed.  
'What am I supposed to do? Quatre should already be able to tell... but if I don't do it then I'm practically confessing it...'

"You're on."

-------------


	4. Attraction, Distraction

Again, thanks to all the reviewers! This story's winding down... I might add some future stuff in the epilogue, so stay tuned!

WARNING: This chapter is going to get VERY lime-y at the end! Not lemony, but Hiiro's shirt's going to come off... (yea, I know... mmm... ^.^) Dark Temptress, this just goes to show you that I can indeed write something inanely close to a lemon without being disgusting ^.^ (never bet me! mwahaha! ^.-)

Usual disclaimer... they aren't mine, I can't draw _that_ well! ^.-

Attraction, Distraction "Um, Lena?" he asked her softly. She had pretty quiet since that dinner at Duo's house.  
"Yes?"  
"Nothing... you okay? You've been kind of... distracted." What was she going to do? Tell him that her heart was broken because he took a bet not to love her?  
"Yea, I'm fine!" she said with a forced smile. "Just thinking about some stuff, that's all."  
'Sure, thinking about how you're madly in love with him and don't even have a chance,' she told herself.  
"Okay," Hiiro said. It was killing him inside. He should have never taken the stupid bet!  
'Another reason to murder Duo once these cuffs come off.' And boy, was that close! Only a few more hours... But he didn't think he could just up and leave after acting like that. He didn't know why, he felt like he needed to make it up to himself. To her, even.  
"Hey, Lena?" he ventured.  
'When did I start calling her that?'  
"Yes?" she asked, looking at him voluntarily for the first time that afternoon. He smiled at her.  
"Want me to make dinner?" She gave him a small smile in return.  
"Sure, if you want to." Inspiration hit him like a train.  
"Wait! Nevermind that. Lena, come with me?" She looked bewildered. Was she more confused by his sudden outburst, or the look on his face?  
"Where are we going?" He looked at her with laughter behind his eyes.  
"Well, nowhere, dressed like this. C'mon, I'm taking us out."  
"Out? Where?" she asked as they walked to his room.  
"We're going clubbing."

- - -

"I never knew this place was here!" she semi-shouted to him over the loud bass beat.  
"Duo dragged all us guys here one night," he said. "I thought it was okay, so I remembered it."  
"Cool," she said. They were lounging near the bar and she was sipping sparkling water. She scanned the rather large area in front of her. People were everywhere, but it wasn't overcrowded. The dance floor was almost right in front of them, with spots to sit and cool off around on the other side. She didn't notice the other girl.  
"Hey baby," the dark haired girl said, sliding up to Hiiro's side. Relena turned abruptly. The girl had on a very short skirt and a shirt that showed more than an indecent amount of cleavage. Relena's eyes narrowed as the girl continued. "How about this next dance, sweetie? Then maybe, back to my place for something more fun?" As she was speaking, she ran her hand over Hiiro's thigh. Hiiro was shocked and disgusted all at once. He was surprised when one hand was slapped away by another. The girl looked at Relena in surprise.  
"Sorry, _hon,"_ Relena said sweetly, "but he's my date tonight." The girl gave an evil smirk.  
"But I'm so sure he'd rather go with me! Wouldn't you, sweet thing?" she purred, batting her eyes at Hiiro. Relena gave an inaudible growl. She walked in front of Hiiro and placed his hand on her hip. Placing her hands on his chest, she looked over her shoulder at the other girl and smirked.  
"I really don't think so. Now then, don't you have some other people to bother? Weak men to sleep with?" Relena said with a smirk. The girl glared at her and, tossing her hair, flounced away. Relena sighed in relief.  
"Um, Lena?" Hiiro ventured. She looked up questioningly, only to realize his hand was still resting where she had placed it, dangerously close to her backside. She blushed furiously and slid away from him.  
"Sorry," she mumbled. He flushed a little. The lights dimmed on the dance floor and a slow song started playing.  
'Go on! Ask her to dance, Yuy!' one side of his brain told him. He waited; the other side was strangely silent. 'Well, here goes then...'  
"Lena? Would you... um, I mean..." he began, almost inaudibly. She didn't seem to hear him.  
"Hey, Hiiro, want to dance?" she asked. If she couldn't have his love, at least she could dance with him tonight.  
"Oh, uh, sure," he replied, feeling like an idiot. 'Nice going, Yuy. Smooooth move.' They moved out onto the dance floor and he pulled her closer to him. They were still a fair distance from each other, making their movements awkward. 'Come on Yuy! Be a man for once!' Taking a deep breath, he pulled her up against him.  
'What's he doing?' She was startled at first, then she relaxed into his arms and rested her head on his chest.  
He couldn't help it; she felt so at place in his arms. He felt that he was truly holding an angel close to him.  
She felt so safe... and so warm and comfortable wrapped up next to him like this. She simply let go and enjoyed the moment.  
When the song faded to an end, neither one wanted to stop dancing. Reluctantly she raised her head, only to look into his eyes. She drew in her breath. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

- - -

"Hey, hot stuff! I get this dance! C'mere!" the large, burly man said, turning Relena around to face him and grabbing her free wrist. She was lurched forward by his sheer bulk and force.  
"Hold it." Hiiro.  
"Huh? And who the hell're you?" the man asked, angry at being interrupted. Hiiro smirked.  
"Who does it look like? Who says you can just cut in like that and drag my partner away from me?" The man snarled.  
"I do! I get my pick at this club and this is the hottest stuff here at the moment." He turned to Relena and bared a mouth full of sickening yellow teeth. "Come on hunny bun, let's go to my truck." He leaned toward her mouth.  
In a split second he was flat on the floor and Relena found herself pressed against Hiiro once again, this time in a protective manner.  
"You better think before screwing with her boyfriend again," Hiiro snarled at the man. Shakily, the guy got up, holding his nose, which was bleeding, and rubbing the side of his face.  
"Ah shit! Forget it, the little slut isn't worth getting killed over." Hiiro advanced on him in an instant, grabbing his shirt.  
"Call her a slut again and I'll give you reason never to look at another woman for the rest of your lifetime," Hiiro growled in a low voice. "Now get the hell outta here." Released, the man ran away like a scolded puppy. Relena couldn't help but giggle.  
'Did he call himself my... boyfriend?'  
"You okay?" Hiiro asked.  
"Yea, thanks to you!" she answered. "You got him pretty good."  
"Nah..." Hiiro said, grinning. "It was my left hook!" She laughed, suddenly feeling bold.  
"Thank you," she said, and rising up on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek lightly. His eyes widened.  
'She just... well, it was only on the cheek but...' The half of his brain that he didn't like was drowned completely out. He turned her and looked into her eyes.  
"Dance?" he said simply. She nodded slightly, captivated by the look in his eyes. He escorted her to the middle of the dance floor, where a fast song with a good beat had just begun to play. They began to dance. First slightly apart, her arms as much above her head as she could while being chained to him, then closer and closer. He gave in finally and pulled her against him again, with her back to his chest. Completely lost in her feelings, she leaned back against him. He growled in the back of his throat, linking his arm around her tiny waist.

_Sweet temptation rush all over me_  
_And I think about it all the time_  
_Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore_

He couldn't handle it. His brain had completely shut off; he wasn't thinking. He flipped her around so that he was facing her and looked straight into her eyes. She returned his gaze, not flinching, barely blinking.

_I feel the magic building all around you_  
_It's bringing me to my knees_  
_Like a wannabe_  
_I've gotta be chained to you_

They had practically stopped moving, but she was still swaying enough to drive him absolutely crazy.  
"Re... Relena..." he managed in a low voice, his eyes dark.  
"Yes?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She could feel it.  
His lips descended over hers and she met his unspoken challenge.

- - -

She was completely unaware of anything around them.All she remembered is his saying that they were leaving; now they were in his room and his tongue was fighting hers for control. Their chained wrists were up near their heads as his hands buried themselves in her hair.  
"Hiiro," she managed to get out when they broke for air.  
"Mmm?"  
"Let's..." she was cut off as he kissed her again. She forgot about finishing audibly and began to lead him backward, toward the bed.  
He was oblivious of everything but what he was doing. All he cared about was doing what he had wanted to do for so long... He continued to fight for control of her mouth. He didn't realize that they were up against the bed until she leaned backward, taking both of them tumbling onto his sheets and pillows.  
"Mn, Lena," he said softly, breaking away from those temping lips. She was urging the hem of his shirt up his stomach. He knew he should stop, but couldn't find the will to.  
"Hiiro," she murmured again, still kissing him for all her worth while she coaxed his shirt off. She managed to get if off of his free arm and ran her hands up and down his well muscled arm and shoulder. He groaned.  
"Relena... Lena, I-"  
***BEEP BEEP, CLICK***  
The cuffs fell off.  
'Oh, my God,' Relena thought, suddenly realizing what she was doing.

'It was only lust...'

'He can leave you now... nothing's stopping him from shoving you out that door.'

'He doesn't love you like you love him.'

Hiiro crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up. She felt tears prick the backs of her eyes.  
"It's a damn shame," he said quietly, looking straight at her. She held her tears in. She thought about what she must look like, lying with disheveled hair on _his_ bed.  
"W... what is?" she asked in a whisper. He shook his head.

"I never thought I'd owe Duo money."

She stared at him in disbelief as he shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off and climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside her.  
"But... but that means that-"  
"It means I love you, Relena," he said, gazing into her eyes. "I've loved you for so long..." A single crystalline tear slid down her cheek at these words.  
"Oh, Hiiro... I love you too!" she said, smiling through her tears. His heart beat faster.  
"And because I love you, I want to make absolutely sure you know exactly what's going on before we go and do something stupid," he said, visibly restraining himself. She smiled again, wiping away her tears. Propping herself up on her elbows, she kissed him gently and invitingly.  
"I know," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. "This is what I want. I love you, Hiiro Yuy." He met her kiss.  
"Lena... one more thing," he said. She looked at him questioningly, their faces inches apart. She saw such a care behind his eyes... his beautiful eyes. "I know I don't have a ring or anything... but, I want you to be my wife," he said, looking slightly embarrased. She couldn't believe it. Everything she had ever wanted was coming true, all at once.  
"Oh Hiiro... of course!! Yes!" she said, kissing him again. When her tongue slipped into his mouth, his eyes darkened.  
"Lena," he growled slightly. She giggled and pulled him back down onto the sheets.

-------------

How was that? Predictable enough for you all? ^.^ Stay tuned for the epilogue!!


End file.
